


Underarmor

by tooth (binnies)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, football au, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binnies/pseuds/tooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kyungsoo and jongin get funky in the locker room (very short drabble i wrote for a friend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underarmor

     Kyungsoo grunted as his back made contact with the metal locker behind him. He gazed up into Jongin's eyes, feeling himself grin at the playful glint that sparkled across them. Jongin leaned in to smash his lips against Kyungsoo's, but Kyungsoo quickly put a hand on his chest to stop him.

     "At least let me get my uniform off," he complained, trying not to notice how cute Jongin looked when he pouted. He pulled off his jersey, but let Jongin take over in removing the rest of his equipment. Removing the knee pads was probably the hardest part, especially with Jongin insisting that, yes, he can do it, and no stop trying to help me because I can do it, I swear.

     Admittedly, Kyungsoo loved the fuss Jongin made over him, and when Jongin ended up leaving Kyungsoo in only his underarmor shirt and his boxers, he was half-hard from all the attention. After giving quick glance around to make sure no one had entered their section of the locker room, Jongin lunged for Kyungsoo, smashing their lips together and hooking his arms around Kyungsoo's waist. Kyungsoo returned the kiss just as fiercely, twisting his fingers into Jongin's hair, causing the younger man to groan. Kyungsoo pried himself from the kiss to shush him.

     "Do you _want_  the others to hear us?" he hissed, quickly shaking his head when Jongin smirked. "Actually, don't answer that," he growled, kissing Jongin again to mark the end of that conversation. Jongin began to run his hands across Kyungsoo's bare thighs, pulling away from their kiss to hum into the curve of his neck.

     "You shaved?" Jongin teased, making gooseflesh rise under his fingers.

     "Shut up," Kyungsoo panted as Jongin moved closer and closer to his crotch. "It makes me more--more aerodynamic." He felt Jongin exhale into his collarbone and had to stifle a gasp when he bit down onto it lightly while simultaneously pawing at the front of Kyungsoo's boxers. Kyungsoo reached around Jongin and palmed at his ass, loving how Jongin pretended that it didn't drive him absolutely crazy. Jongin continued to stroke Kyungsoo through his boxers, his movements becoming rougher and more erratic as he hissed into Kyungsoo's neck. Finally, Jongin couldn't take it anymore. He leaned toward Kyungsoo's ear, letting his forearm press against the locker.  

     "Touch me," he breathed into Kyungsoo's ear, canting his hips up against Kyungsoo's and whining pitifully. Kyungsoo wasted no time in undoing Jongin's shorts and pulling them down over his knees, quickly doing the same with his boxers. He pulled down his own boxers as well, biting his knuckle to keep from moaning when Jongin wrapped his hand around his cock. Kyungsoo reached for Jongin's cock as well, pumping his hand along the length of it and reveling in the shudders and sighs that Jongin gave in return.

     "Faster," Kyungsoo whispered, and Jongin obliged, wrapping his mouth around the side of Kyungsoo's neck and running his tongue along the pulse there. Kyungsoo pressed his nose into Jongin's neck as well, pumping the other man harder and faster as he reached his own orgasm. His moans crescendoed in volume and intensity, and he let out a groan when his orgasm finally hit him and Jongin stroked him through it.

     "Keep going," Jongin begged as Kyungsoo stood in front of him, trying to catch his breath. "I'm so close." Jongin came with a groan as well, but stifled it by sinking his teeth into Kyungsoo's collar bone. They stood there for a while, eyes shut, trying to regain their breath. A cough somewhere in front of Kyungsoo made him jump, flinging Jongin's body off of him in the process.

     "Junmyeon!" Kyungsoo choked, face reddening severely. He quickly helped Jongin tug his pants up over his ass. Junmyeon looked completely scandalized, his eyes trailing from Kyungsoo's face to his crotch and then to Jongin's face and then Kyungsoo's crotch again. Kyungsoo quickly realized that he had forgotten to cover himself up. Junmyeon's mouth hung open, the corners of his lips twitching in an attempt to form words.

     "You two--how long--since when have you--?"

     "Three months," Kyungsoo answered, his mouth running before his brain was able to catch up to it.

     "Hey, captain?" another voice called from somewhere in the locker room. Chanyeol's voice, definitely. Junmyeon cleared his throat.

"I'll be right there! D-don't come over here!" he called back, his voice cracking slightly. Junmyeon turned towards Kyungsoo and Jongin again, closing his eyes and scrubbing his hand over his mouth. "Just go shower," he sighed, his tone still wavering.


End file.
